Baby Makes Three
by LadyFitch
Summary: Moving on and making a life together after Terminus and the kidnapping. Kind of a collection of One-Shots.
1. Chapter 1

Beth's knuckles were white as they gripped the edge of the tub in the hotel room they were calling home for the past few weeks. She had just emptied the contents of her dinner from the previous night onto the slick white surface at the bottom. She rocked back on her heels with an audible groan, the cool tile a welcome feeling as she folded her self Indian style in the darkness. She rested her head in her hands and used the hem of her shirt to wipe her lips as she took a few settling breaths. This was the second time this week she had sat bolt upright from her sleep and had to race away to be sick. There was a light rasp on the door and before she could say anything the handle turned as he pushed forward into the small space.

"Ya a'right" said a voice that was gruff when he was wide awake and barely understandable when laid heavy from sleep like now.

"Fine" she clipped as she stood up.

She pushed past Daryl less than gently and headed back for the bed they had shared. Sitting down on the edge she steadied herself willing the now nagging nausea to go away. He shuffled over and sat down next to her starting to gain more consciousness.

"Was just tryin t'be nice" he huffed.

"I know" she managed a much more docile tone.  
He reached over and wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her into his side. She let her head lean on his shoulder as her eyes slid shut suddenly relishing the solid strength he provided.

"Second time this week. Ya gettin sick on me" he asked while reaching up to press his free hand against her forehead. She shrugged, feeling sleep pull at her.

"Can we lay back down" she breathed.

"Yeah dont know how long for, sun s'gettin ready to come up" he replied while sliding back onto the bed and dragging her with him.

Beth peeked over her shoulder catching a few wisps of light as they began to trail in between the boards on the window, she turned her head back into Daryl's bare chest and inhaled drifting off into a light slumber.

XXX

Daryl must have slipped out from under her not to long after she drifted, she woke with her face buried in a pillow. She rolled over and squinted at the boarded up window where sun was casting heavy bright rays through now. It must have been close to noon by now so she slid out of the bed and stretched. Her muscles were not sore and she felt rested yet inexplicably fatigued. Walking over to the chair against the far wall she sat down and pulled on her boots.

The door from their room gave a woosh sound as she pulled it open to the hallway. She could hear the low hum of the days activities drift her way. The hotel they were in had been easy enough to clear, only a few walkers milled about and Beth suspected that the people who were here had been evacuated back at the beginning of every thing. They had boarded all the glass and reenforced all the doors. The little two-story cement building shaping up to be a nice communal living space.

Beth turned left out of her door and headed towards the noise. Everyone was gathered in what would have been a conference room back before the change, they were using it as the groups community space for meals and the like. She could smell what she thought was chicken noodle soup, which was rare, since they had settled down here for a while they tried to avoid eating the canned foods and live off what her and Daryl brought back from hunts. Saving the less perishable more portable things for if they needed to run again.

She rounded the corner and stepped into the space, she was right everyone lined up in front of a pot that had just been brought in off the fire. She strode over to join the line. Maggie was standing behind it with a ladle dipping everyone's portions as they milled past.

"Well, she lives. How are ya feeling" Maggie asked with only a small hint of concern. She had taking to asking Beth this most mornings since the little ceremony they had held for her and Daryl a few weeks back.

"I'm fine" Beth took in a deep breath and smelled the soup anew, nausea roiling up in her stomach once more. "I think".

Maggie dipped Beth's portion and knitted her eyebrows together concern developing in earnest. Beth had set her soup bowl down next to the pot almost immediately and was taking small breaths with her hands on her hips. Maggie stepped around and placed her hand on Beth's forehead and when it wasnt hot she reached down to cup her face, "Hey, you okay"?

The brief wave had subsided and Beth answered her "im alright just got sick again for some reason, its gone now".

Maggie dipped her own bowl and helped Beth over to one of the small tables. Beth ate slowly praying to keep the roiling at bay. She sipped on the soup and after the first couple of spoonfuls slid down without protest she figured she could continue without incident.

"He was right" Maggie giggled.

"Who was" Beth asked.

"Your Husband, he said you'd greatly appreciate it if I made the soup for lunch today" Maggie smiled.

Beth blushed at his thoughtfulness. She had been uncharacteristically snippy with him this week and she felt so bad about it but couldn't seem to figure out why she did it in the first place. Everything was going so well between them. Once their relationship was public knowledge they had become inseparable and a few months later he had come back from a run with a beautiful ring. Beth absent-mindedly twirled her rings around her finger as she thought about how he had woken her up early the morning after his return dragging her off before dawn under the guise of a hunting trip, they had trekked through the woods for a while topped a ridge overlooking a beautiful little valley just as the sun began to rise in the distance. She had dropped her hand to intertwine with his as she took in the view but came up short. She turned around and found him lingering shyly behind her with something in his hand. When he caught her eyes he had stepped forward and held his index finger out to her and on the end of it sat a big diamond ring.

"I thought maybe, you'd wanna I don't know, make it official or sumthin'" he had said as he used his free hand to rub the back of his neck "I asked Maggie and she said you'd like this one".

Beth had lost her breath. The diamond had reflected the newly dawning sun in a million different ways and she had began to cry. Daryl dropped his hand and closed the small distant between them wrapping her in his arms. He began to apologize saying he'd get rid of it and that he didn't know what he'd been thinking. Beth began to giggle softly into his chest then pushed back to look at his face, "Are you kidding, give me that". She grabbed the ring from his finger and slid it down onto hers, "there is absolutely nothing in this world that would make me happier than to make things official with you Daryl Dixon" she cooed.

Beth smiled contentedly as she finished her soup, thinking that she'd track him down after lunch and apologize for her moodiness properly.

XXX

Beth found Daryl sitting outside with his back against one of the walls staring at the tree covered mountain that loomed in front of him. They had helped Eugine and his companions make it all the way to the state line, and they had found this place not to far back. It was down a long winding road in Helen and surrounded by mountains on three sides and woods in the front.

Beth slid down next to him then shifted to angle her body towards his. "I'm sorry" she huffed out.

"F'what" he replied as he looked up and locked eyes with hers.

"Being mean. Being short and snippy with you this last week. I don't know whats come over me" she said.

"Figured Id just finally wore out your liking to me" he smiled.

Beth felt a small smile twist her lips at his playful tone. "No, it's just me. I've just been edgy and can't really figure out how to stop it".

Daryl shifted uncomfortably "hmmm" was all she got in return.

"I'll figure it out" she said, letting him off the hook. "You on guard duty now" she asked.

"Nah" he said as he twirled the bolt from his cross-bow between his fingers.

"The how bout you come with me and I'll figure out a way to make all this up to ya" she winked.

They pulled themselves to their feet and rushed back inside.

XXX

They had spent the better part of the afternoon in bed doing just about everything but sleep only breaking through their little bubble to go to dinner. Back in their room Beth had flopped onto the bed filling full and satisfied on every level. Daryl bent down and brushed her blonde hair off her forehead and placed a small kiss where it had been, a big smile pulling across Beth's face.

Her eyes fluttered open "You sure it's your night tonight"?

"Yeah" he huffed "don't want it t'be but gotta do my part".

"Fine, I will see you in the morning" she said as she sat up and pulled on his leather vest until he stepped forward and she planted a kiss to his lips. He smiled then turned to stroll out the door.

As soon as she heard the click of the door behind him she flopped backwards against the bed again. She stared at the ceiling for a few minutes before her mind began to replay the day. This was the first time she'd really been alone long enough to ponder what was making her ill. She clicked through the possibilities in her mental file cabinet. Not a stomach flu because she didn't have a fever and the nausea wasn't persistent. It wasn't food poisoning because no one else was sick. She scrunched her nose up in contemplation, was it her monthly. Beth's eyes flew wide and she set straight up in the bed sliding quickly off the end. She rummaged around in her bag until she found her Daddy's Bible, she'd been putting small tick marks inside the cover ever since Terminus so that she could keep up with the date. She found the small heart she'd put over the tick that was her wedding day and counted from there, thirty-five. Beth squeezed her eyes shut and did the math, five weeks, her mouth fell open.

Beth fell back and leaned against the bed, this meant it had been seven weeks since the last time she'd had women's troubles, that made her 3 weeks late. How had this gone unnoticed? She was always so regular. She'd been so caught up in the Love bubble that she honestly hadn't spared it a second thought and if Daryl had, which she doubted, he certainly had not brought it up either.

She raked her hands through her hair, what was she going to do.

XXX

Beth scrawled a note and left it on Daryl's pillow. {Gone on a run. Be back before you wake up. Love, B}

Last night after she'd collected her thoughts she'd practically sprinted down the hallway to the room of the only person she could think of to help her discreetly. Michonne had opened the door and invited her in with only a quirked eyebrow. Beth had explained that she need to go on a run for something very specific and no one need to know about it. Michonne had resisted saying there was no way she would take Mrs. Dixon out without Mr. knowing about it because she didn't need his wrath coming her way. Beth assured her that she would leave a note for her husband and leave her name undisclosed, Michonne had reluctantly agreed.

Beth made her way lightly down the hall and met Michonne at the exit on the opposite end. They pushed through and out into the ever lighting morning, she hurried over to the little sedan that she had swipped the keys to and motioned her companion over to the passenger seat. If she had timed it right they'd pull past the window on the second story just after someone had relieved Daryl. She eased off the gas and settled down once they were surrounded by trees in front and behind on the little road.

"So you gonna tell me what we're looking for" Michonne asked flatly.

Beth chewed on her bottom lip and pondered how to answer in the end honesty won out. "Pregnancy tests" she whispered.

Michonne let out a chuckle "Figures! You and Dixon been going at it like a couple of rabbits for weeks".

Beth feigned shock but she it knew it was the truth. She turned her attention back to the road as they met up with the little highway, she eased out onto it headed for the Walgreens they had raided a little while back. She turned into the parking lot a took note of the few walkers that seemed to be ambling idly around. She put the car in park and cut the engine, turning to Michonne with a nod. They opened the doors and stepped out knife and katana at the ready. Beth dispatched the walker a few feet from the driver's side quickly. It had lunged in her direction when it caught her scent but she'd sided stepped it and drove her knife in its skull up to the hilt. She stepped around the front of the car and up to the shopping carts they had lined in front of the door the last time the group had visited. Shed pushed just a few forward and stepped inside, Michonne followed quickly behind her flicking her sword so the rotting blood slid from the end. They moved slowly down the aisles watching for any signs of trouble. When they reached the family planning section Michonne took watch so that Beth could shop. Blue and Pink boxes littered the shelf in front of her, each one claiming to tell you whether or not you were expecting sooner than the others. She grabbed a few different boxes and stalked toward the restrooms.

Michonne turned around when she heard Beth's heavy steps. "You wanna do it here" she asked with more surprise than Beth was used to hearing in Michonnes voice.

"Got to, I aint gonna be able to find the privacy back home" Beth called over her shoulder.

Beth pulled the heavy door open and flicked the door stop down. Before she walked into the dark little room she pulled the tests and directions from the boxes. {Hold in stream for five seconds then remove and place on level surface} Taking a deep breath Beth unwrapped three tests and stepped inside.

When she had finished she lingered in the dark room counting so that the test had time to work while sitting on the tile floor. Once she was confident it had been at least three minutes she bent down and collected them then walked out into the light. Without looking down she walked past Michonne and towards the car.

Once they were back inside the sedan she began to drive still ignoring the sticks poking up from the cup holder. Michonne sat silently next to her keeping her eyes trained straight ahead following Beth's lead. They turned on the little road leading back towards their home, half way Beth slowed to a stop. Drawing in a ragged breath she reached over and plucked the tests from the cup holder turning them over and lining the up on her other hand so she could see the results. She felt Michonne's eyes on her as she stared at them. One blue plus sign, two pink lines, and one big digital word...Pregnant.

XXX

Beth had parked the car back around the hotel's side but she hadn't moved. Michonne had exited the car almost immediately and Beth assumed she had seen the results and decided to give her some space. She stared blankly out the front windshield, the tests laying heavy in her lap.

She set there for a long time, until the sun was hanging high in the sky and the heat it gave off started to become oppressive. She knew she had to get out and head toward their room Daryl would be up soon and she had promised she would be back. She reached into the back seat and plucked her back pack up stuffing the tests through the gap in the zippers. Stepping out of the car she slipped it onto one shoulder and began her long walk down the hall way towards their door at the opposite end.

To her surprise and relief she did not happen upon anyone on her trek. She was thankful she didn't have to explain where she had been to anyone other than Daryl. Her stomach clenched at the thought. What was she going to say? Did he even want a kid? Even before the world had gone to shit? She had spent the morning in the car trying to come to terms with how she felt about this and had only just now thought about how to tell him, when she was three feet from their door. She took a deep breath and steadied herself, he'd be awake she was sure of it, she was just going to have to wing it.

XXX

He'd been laying on the bed when she'd entered and for a split second she thought he was still asleep but he sat up straight and called her name as soon as she crossed the threshold. She heard the door click shut behind her and she stepped further into the room, her husbands weary and quizitive eyes following her.

"Got your note, what'd ya go out for? Could'a waited on me ya know. Didnt have'ta drag Michonne off with ya" he said expectantly.

"I didn't want to drag you out after you'd been on watch all night" she said trying to sound confident.

"Wouldnt a minded" he said as he slid of the bed and stepped towards her.

She smiled and looked up into his big blue eyes, "I know but still" she said as he wrapped her up in a hug.

"Was worried" he spoke into the top of her head. He pulled back from the hug and planted a soft kiss to her lips. "What was so damned important anyway"?

Beth began to chew on her bottom lip frantically, she knew he'd ask but somehow she still had not thought of what to say. He stepped back and furrowed an eyebrow at her, reaching forward he caught her lip between his thumb and index finger "whats this about" he asked as he tugged on it lightly.

She sighed and decided honesty was her only option. She stepped over to the bed and put her back pack down sliding the gap between the zippers wider she fished into the darkness until she had gathered all three sticks into her had. Taking a deep breath she pulled them out and stepped back in front of him. Daryl's forehead creased with confusion.

She cleared her throat "I went out to get Pregnancy tests" she said. He blinked at her then jarring the knowledge hit his face.

Daryl took a few steps back and lowered himself to the bed, the same slack-jawed wide-eyed expression still glued to his face. She didnt saying anything, she felt rooted to the spot waiting on him to break the stretching silence. He dragged a heavy hand down his face, then turned his head toward her with giltering terrified eyes. Her body went numb but she forced herself to step forward and settle next to him on the bed. She plucked the heavy digital one from her hand and placed it into his, the bolded word still shining brightly on the screen.

XXX

Daryl kept staring at it, he had stared at it so long that Beth had finally flopped backward onto the bed and slid her eyes shut in defeat. When she finally felt him move back next to her on the bed she pulled herself out of her semiconscious state and rolled on her side to look at him. He turned his head when he felt her move and their eyes met one another's across the small distance.

"So you're...we're...this...a baby" he stumbled.

"Yeah" she whispered softly.

He turned his head back so he was staring at the ceiling and Beth watched as he clenched and unclenched his jaw. He sucked in a deep breath and turned back to face her. He looked like he wanted to say something but couldn't and she watched as a flood of emotions passed behind his sharp blue eyes.

"You okay" she managed.

"Dunno" he grunted out flustered.

"Me either" she whispered as she slid closer to his side needing to feel the small gap between them closed. She laid her head on his chest and the stayed still for a while neither of them knowing what to say to the other. Finally he rolled over moving her back until she was flat on the bed next to him, he leaned forward and reached toward her lower stomach. He hesitated and looked up toward her searching for some sort of permission, she nodded. His hand settled between her hip bones resting flat against her as he slowly inched down and rested his head on her stomach and chest.

Softly he began to whisper, so lightly Beth could barely make it out "Hey, uh, its your Dad. Gotta be honest with ya, im nervous as hell, not real sure what im doin" he paused and took a deep breath before he could continue "this world out here it aint safe, but im gonna keep ya from gettin hurt, I promise".

Tears slid down Beth's face silently as he finished. She reached down and placed her hand over his and after a while they fell asleep, all three of them.


	2. Chapter 2

Beth's belly had grown huge, swelling out so far in front of her that she could no longer see her own shoes. Daryl tied them for her. He finished lacing up her second boot and tilted his head to look at her. She smiled back down at him from her sitting position on the bed.

"Thanks" she said.

"Don't mention it" he smiled. Reaching up he placed a hand on the bump his growing child created under her shirt. Rubbing gently he felt small rolling movements meet his own, and then one hard kick into the middle of his palm.

"Ouch" Beth hissed.

A huge smile overtook Daryl's face. "It's the Dixon blood. Can't be helped" he chuckled.

"Sometimes I forget there's going to be two of y'all to keep an eye on now. I got my work cut out for me" Beth said as she reached down to place her hand next to his. Daryl squinted his eyes, he did not like Beth implying that he needed watching over, but he would concede that he sometimes he made less than brilliant decisions. He stood up taking Beth's hand with him and pulling her upright.

"Best get going, things need doing" he said.

She nodded and waddled past him toward the door. He watched closely behind smiling inwardly as he took in the sight. He could never tell her but he loved the way she had rounded out while carrying their child. She was soft and feminine in all the right places, her hips had taken on a nice heart like shape and her breasts had doubled in size. He licked his lips thinking about her beautiful form hidden under the baggy make shift maternity clothes she was wearing. He grabbed her elbow whirling her around to face him letting the half-open door fall back shut with a click. He pulled her in close one hand steadying her hip as the other slid across her shoulder and neck then up into her hair. Bringing his head down he crushed his lips to hers feeling them part beneath his pressure as a sigh escaped.

He pulled back just enough to speak softly against her "Things can wait" he breathed out with a low growl, quickly moving her back towards their bed.

XXX

Daryl stretched out on their bed with his arm thrown over his eyes blocking out the candle's light as Beth milled about their room straightening the baby stuff for the ten thousand and first time. He had read in a book he picked up on one of his runs that this was called nesting and it was something she couldn't control. He peeked at her from under his forearm and watched her waddle between the little white crib they had found the desk where they had set up a changing table of sorts. She was picking things up and moving them back and forth until they eventually ended up in the same place they had started. After a while she felt content and waddled over to pull on her pajamas. She pulled her shirt off her head letting it fall to the floor then reached down to slide her hands into the large piece of elastic at the front of her shorts. She pushed them over her belly and just as she began to push them off her thighs she froze and let out a sharp yelp.

Daryl scrambled from the bed frantically rounding to Beth. She stood frozen for a minute eyes fixed on the far wall, then she looked up at him eyes wide with realization.

"Its time" she shrieked.

He was paralyzed. This was it, this is what all the waiting had been for, she was going to have the baby, and he was frozen with terror.

"Daryl" she was shaking his shoulders "Babe, look at me".

He looked down at her and felt his body slowly begin to reanimate. He helped her back over to the bed, grabbing one of the over-sized t-shirts from her bag and helped her pull it on. He was headed toward the door for water when the second pain hit and she called out again. He was immediately back at her side forehead lined with worry. It passed quickly and she sent him for water and to let Bob know her labor had started. Bob had nodded and told Daryl to come get him when her pains were much closer together and strong enough that she could no longer talk. Daryl furrowed his brow and stalked back to their room. Hours passed and every ten minutes or so Beth would cry out in pain but it would pass and she would go right back to normal. She made him crawl up next to her for some sleep but he had only managed a few broken hours at best. When the sun started to rise Beth's contractions started to get closer together and a lot longer. Daryl ran for Bob, once he examined her he deemed she had a few hours yet but he'd be back every hour on to check for progress.

News of the impending birth had made its way around and a few people had dropped by to say their words of encouragement. Maggie had wanted to stay but Beth had urged her to go on about her day, much to Daryl's relief. He really liked his sister-in-law but it was one more person he did not need witnessing how terrified he was. Two more hours passed and it seemed like Beth was now in constant pain. Daryl was a frantic mess. Sweat glistened on his forehead, he did not like seeing her hurt and not be able to save her, he felt helpless and out of control. Beth was panting and gripping his hand tightly breathing through as best she could and when the pain finally subsided for a brief window she looked up at him with her huge blue eyes rimmed with tears then tried and failed to squeak out something before the next pain ripped through her and contorted her face under his gaze.

"Is this normal" he barked loudly at Bob.

"It is" Bob responded calmly "It's her first baby and she has to do it naturally".

Daryl felt the smug pride from the last few months fade and a guilt took hold. He had put her here, in all this pain, and now there was nothing he could do to help her. Beth let out a loud scream slamming his hand into an iron grip. The pain drug on for what felt to him like an eternity. Bob stepped over for a quick exam.

"Time to push" he said "Beth on your next contraction you take everything you've got and you push, okay".

Beth nodded, only having to wait a few seconds before the next pain racked her body. She screamed and Daryl watched as she forced all her strength downward. She threw her head back and tears began pouring down her face "I can't do this, the pain it's too much, I cant" she cried out towards the ceiling. Daryl winced at her words feeling all the guilt manifest in her pained expression. He wished he could take her place, absorb the pain. Beth would have been by his side filling his ears with comforting encouraging words and he would have been able to bear it. At that thought Daryl stepped forward and grabbed her face between his hands. "Yes you can. You are strong and beautiful. You can bring our baby into this world Beth Dixon" he said through strangled breath trying desperately to emulate what she would have done.

She nodded tears still streaming down her face and the next pain flooded her body, she bore down hard. Bob said he could see the head and asked if Daryl would like to finish guiding the baby out. He looked down at Beth and she shook her head wildly and forced a smile. The next pain came and Beth pushed harder than ever on Bob's instructions, and Daryl reached up to feel his baby's head land in his hand. One more push Bob coached and with the last pain Beth delivered the shoulders as the rest of their baby followed into his waiting hands. He pulled the baby towards his chest Bob stopping him only momentarily to suction its mouth and nose. It let out a loud cry and Daryl crushed it to him. Bob clamped the cord and Daryl snipped it with his free hand before walking up to Beth's side. He laid the newborn down in Beth's arms.

"It's a boy, we have a son" he said, and he felt hot tears begin to leak down his face. He watched as Beth smiled down at their son, glowing.

"Hershel Merle Dixon" she said softly as she smoothed a finger across the infants cheek. She looked up at him and it took Daryl's breath away. They had never settled on a name and she had never mentioned this one before now. He felt the tears spill down his face with renewed vigor as she placed her soft hand on his forearm and nodded. She held their son up to him and he took him gently from her arms.

"Go show the world your son Daddy" she said.

Daryl walked out of their little room and down the hallway to the conference room with his wriggling newborn wrapped in a blanket. He rounded the corner and saw everyone sitting there waiting. They all stood when he came into view and cleared his throat.

"This here is Hershel Merle Dixon" he announced proudly. Everyone was crying but smiling.


End file.
